elderscrollsguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Mages Guild
One of the most most prominent guild in all of Tamriel, the Mages Guild, dedicates its self preservation, and distrubition of magical knowledge emphasizing their goal to ensure that every citizen of Tamriel may benefit from the arcane knowledge. Guild member receive a great many benefits, including, training, services and education. Members are also granted the ability to use the spell making and enchanting altars at the Arcane University. The Mages Guild also has established laws that regard the proper use of magic throughout Tamriel. Though they do not have legal power that presides over that of their governing country or province, they will take action against opposing characters and can use deadly force. A well known example is that of the Benirus manor sitting near the castle gate in Anvil. The owner of Benirus manor was a well known necromancer and so was killed by the members of the Anvil Mages Guild. History of the Mages Guild According to the book, the Origin of the Mages Guild, the founding of the Mages Guild appears to have been sometime during the early years of the second era. The only organization devoted to the arcane prior to the creation of the Mages Guild was the Psijic Order of the Isle of Artaeum which is located on the Summerset Archipelago. A student of the famous Lachesis and a Psijic of Artaeum, took it upon himself to begin gathering magick users from all over Summerset Isle at the city of Firsthold. At the time, it was considered unacceptable for this gathering and experimentation of magical experiments in largely populated areas. What is even more surprising is that Vanus Galerion offered to make available to all citizens of the public, magical items, potions of Alchemy, as well as spells for a price. Brought before the King of Firsthold, Rilis XII and Lachesis, Galerion was to state the intentions of the fraternal group that he was constructing. The list of intentions that he put together is now known as the Mages Guild Charter. It is not known even to this day was was said between the three but Rilis XII and Lachesis approved his presentation. Not after long, the Mages Guild had guild hall locations all over Summerset Isles. Eventually, the Mages Guild managed to spread to the mainland of Tamriel. Initially, some areas of Tamriel rejected the Mages Guild but over time, the Mages Guild became a respected guild of Tamriel. The Mages Guild became involved in local struggles only a very few times. But, on these occasions, the Guilds participation has ultimately decided the conflict. Just as first begun by the great founder, Vanus Galerion, the institution is ruled by a supreme council of six Archmagisters. There are also some subsequent masters over certain areas of Tamriel. One need not be a member of the Mages Guild to know that this carefully contrived hierarchy is often nothing more than a chimera. Vanus Galerion himself once said, "The Guild has become nothing more than an intricate morass of political fighting." Ranks of the Mages Guild Rank Descriptions *Associate: You are given a key to the Mages Guild. This key allows access all but a few rooms in the Mages Guild. *Apprentice: You are given access to the Arcane University and its facilities. *Journeyman: You are a given a mage's staff that is customized to just the way you want it (after you complete the quest: A Mage's Staff). *Evoker: You are awarded the Spelldrinker Amulet. *Conjurer: You are given the Robe of the Conjurer as a reward. *Magician *Warlock: This allows free access into the Council Chamber. *Wizard: You are awarded the Wizard's Fury spell. *Master-Wizard *Arch-Mage: You are given the Arch-Mage's Robe and use of the Enchanted Chest in the Arch-Mage's room Guild Hall Locations and Likewise Information The headquarters of the Mages Guild is the Arcane University which is located in the Imperial City. In Cyrodiil, you can find a Mages Guild hall in every city. In addition, each guild hall is given a certain type of magic that is studied there except for the guild hall located in Bruma. It is possible that Bruma was originally a center for Alchemy but the developers decided to exclude it since it is technically magick. You are able to find spells and training for that certain type of magic there. Another benefit that is offered by the Guild Halls is the recharging of enchanted items. When recharging enchanted items, you are charged 1 . There are Mages Guild Halls Located in: Mages Guild Quests Quests for Arcane University Recommendation You must complete these quests before continuing on. *Join the Mages Guild **Anvil Recommendation **Bravil Recommendation **Bruma Recommendation **Cheydinhal Recommendation **Chorrol Recommendation **Leyawiin Recommendation **Skingrad Recommendation Quests Given After the Acquisition of the Rank of Associate Quest Giver: Raminus Polus. Appears in the Arch-Mages lobby during the day. *A Mages Staff *Ulterior Motives *Vahtacens Secret *Necromancers Moon *Alchemy Acquisitions - is not available until you have attained the rank of Arch-mage Quest Give: Hannibal Traven Appears in either his third floor quarters or in the Council Chamber. *Liberation or Apprehension? *Information at a Price *A Plot Revealed *The Bloodworm Helm and The Necromancers Amulet *Ambush *Confront The King Life as the Arch-Mage Subsequent to getting promoted to the honored position of Arch-Mage within the bounds of the Mages Guild, a person is given access to the Arch-Mage's Quarters. This room contains an Altar of Enchanting and an Altar of Spellcraft. The room also contains a helpful tool for duplicating Alchemical ingredients called the Enchanted Chest. As Arch-Mage, you can also get two apprentices from the Arcane University to follow you and help you in battles. Although, you will usually only get one because every other apprentice is "busy with their studies." This is different from the Dark Brotherhood wherein if you kill the Dark Brotherhood nothing will happen. In the Mage's Guild, you will be suspended from the guild if you kill the apprentice. You shall also be weary of putting items in the containers in the Arch-Mage's Quarters. These containers can and will respawn and you will forever respawn. Suspension and Expulsion Just as every other guild in the game, you will be suspended from the Guild and will lose your key to all of the Guild Halls if you: *Steal from a fellow Guild member *Assault/Murder a fellow Guild member If you shall commit either of these acts, visit Raminus Polus who is located at the Arcane University. In order to be accepted back in you must complete the following quests: *Collect 20 x Dragons Tongue and 20 x Redwort Flower (if the offense you committed was theft) *Collect 20 x Vampire Dust and 20 x Daedra Heart (if the offense you committed was murder) There is also a glitch that occasionally occurs that allows to only need to gather part of the required materials (such as 20 daedra hearts and 3 and Vampire Dusts). If you are the Arch-Mage and are suspended, you can use the enchanted box in your quarters to obtain the needed ingredients by sneaking into your quarters during the night. Also, please we wary of the fact that if you commit more than two offenses, you will be permanently expelled from the Mages Guild Related Literature *The Mages Guild Charter *The Origin of the Mages Guild